Getting Cockblocked by Gibbs
by Emz597
Summary: All Tony and Tim wanted was to have some fun but whenever they tried something or someone always got in the way. A little series of the many scenarios the boys get into ;)
1. A Muddy McFish

**Title: **A Muddy McFish

**Summary: **Tim was a bit muddy and Tony was happy to help him clean up, just maybe the work lift wasn't the best place to do it. Oneshot!

**Pairing: **Tim/Tony

**Characters: **Tim, Tony, Director Vance and Gibbs

**Warning: **Slash (guy on guy), don't like don't read

**Rating: **16+

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.

**Author's notes: **This was created from an idea I saw on facebook and a train journey. These two just naturally jumped into my head when I saw the idea. Thank you to CrunchyScones for the beta. Hope you enjoy! x

* * *

"Shut up Tony" McGee grumbled as both men got into the lift.

The younger man was covered head to toe in mud from chasing a suspect through the woods. They were only meant to talk to the guy, who of course ran off and McGee was made to follow him. Tim was quite proud of himself that he managed to catch the guy by himself...that was until the bank gave way underneath them and both men fell into the river below.

Tony had been making fun of him all the way back.

"Awww is McFish still upset for being wet?" Tony asked, laughing as the doors closed behind them.

"You know you could have been nice and given me a towel." Replied Tim, dropping his jacket and starting to undo his shirt.

"Yeah I could...what are you doing?" Asked Tony, suddenly feeling hot at the sight of Tim's well toned body.

"Taking my muddy clothes off, what those it look like I'm doing?" Replied Tim as he undid his belt.

Tony gulped "I can see that...are you saying you're willing to exit the lift naked?"

"Why not?" Asked Tim "be just as embarrassing walking out naked as it would walking out in my clothes covered in mud. You have a problem with that Tony?" Tim smirked, thinking he had one over Tony. That was until he was pushed up against the lift door, with Tony flush against him.

"Yes I have a problem with it." replied Tony, moving his hand down to feel Tim through his trousers, making McGee buck his hips.

"I have a problem with everyone seeing what is clearly mine and for my eyes only." The older agent whispered as he continued the task of undoing McGee's trousers, neither agent aware that the lift was nearing their floor. That was until the doors opened and both men fell to a heap on the floor

...with the whole room looking in their direction.

Tony winced when he noticed the two pair of shoes that appeared in front of his nose. They were doomed men no matter what he said. "Gibbs, Director, I can explain, funny story, not what it looks like." Explained the agent in his smoothest voice, as he got up and helped Tim up.

"Really DiNozzo?" Asked the Director, raising an eyebrow "care to explain?"

"Well you see the thing is, Tim, I mean McGee, got muddy catching a suspect and I was helping him get undressed so that he didn't get mud on your lovely carpet." replied Tony with the classic DiNozzo smile.

"Both of you clean up and be in my office in twenty minutes." The Director said sternly as he walked off.

"Yes Director." Replied the agents, neither one daring to move as they waited for the inevitable Gibbs slap that was to come.

* * *

**Author's note:** athea781 suggested I should turn this into a series of what Tony and Tim could get up too ;) they also suggested I ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them for you guys :) so if you have any ideas either write them in a review or private message me and I'll see what I can do :) xx


	2. Rumpy Pumpy in the Van

**Title: **Rumpy Pumpy in the Van

**Summary: **Tim has been avoiding Tony and the older agent decides to find out why but could this be a good idea?

**Pairing: **Tim/Tony

**Characters:** Tony, Tim, Gibbs

**Warning: **Guy on guy so don't complain as you have been warned.

**Spoilers:** None

**Rating: **16+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.

**Author's**** Note: **Here's the second instalment of the cheeky boys ;) what will happen this time? Thank you to Elspethpoppy for the beta. Hope you enjoy! x

* * *

Tim sighed as ticked the last box on his sheet. The Director wasn't happy about what happened between him and Tony but, being made to clean the van for two weeks was a bit unfair. Doing a quick 360 degree turn to make sure everything was in order inside, Tim made his way to exit the back of the van. At least he would if a certain someone wasn't standing in the way.

"What do you want Tony?" asked the younger agent, not liking the smirk on the senior agent's face.

"Hmmm what do I want?" replied Tony as he stepped into the vehicle, making sure the door closed behind him and locked it. "Well, one I want world peace, I always think that would be a nice thing."

McGee rolled his eyes "This isn't a Miss America beauty pageant Tony. Now if you don't mind unlocking the door I have paper work to do." And with that Tim tried to get past the other agent, but in such a tight space he just found himself closer to the other man.

"Ah Timothy I hadn't finished yet." smiled Tony as he wrapped his arms around Tim's waist "Two, I want you. But that goes unsaid, I always want you. And thirdly, which is the most important, I want to know why you've been avoiding me?" and with that Tony couldn't resist moving in to attack Tim's neck.

"You know why Tony." replied Tim, trying to show restraint and failing "We broke rule twelve, not to mention the elevator incident. I wasn't going to give Gibbs or the Director anything else to get mad about. We're lucky to be still be working together." McGee moaned, closing his eyes. Taking advantage of the fact that Tim had stopped talking, Tony moved from his neck to his lips. Both men kissed the other desperately as they removed each other's shirts. It had been too long. Just as Tony reached for Tim's belt there was a loud BEEP and the driver's side door opened as someone got into the van. Both men in the back fell to the floor when the horror of whom it was hit them.

"_Its Gibbs."_ mouthed Tim, from his vantage point on top of Tony.

"_I know."_ Tony mouthed back, rolling his eyes.

"_What are we going to do?" _Asked Tim, fear building up on his features.

"_Just stay still and quiet and hopefully he hasn't noticed us." _replied Tony, wrapping his arms tightly around Tim so he wouldn't move about as Gibbs turned the van down another street.

It was half an hour later that Gibbs stopped and parked, with two of his agents still in the back. Both agents hoped it was anywhere but a crime scene but they knew the chances were slim. Neither man dared to move until Gibbs got out and slammed the door shut.

"Do you think we got away with it?" asked Tim as he rolled off Tony, but before the other man could answer however, the back of the van opened.

"What do you think McGee?" replied the unmistakable voice that was their boss. "Both of you get dressed and get to work. The two of you have volunteered to do all the paperwork for the next month. For everyone. Including your own. Isn't that nice of you?"

"Yes boss." grumbled both agents as they got up to do their shirts up.

"Oh and McGee you can spend another week cleaning the van." Gibbs smirked as he walked off, but not before he gave Tony a smack around the head for trying to sneak off.


	3. A Present for McGee

**Title: **A present for McGee

**Summary: **Someone sends McGee a message at work but Gibbs receives it instead.

**Pairing: **Tim/Tony

**Characters:** Tony, Tim, Gibbs, Eleanor, Orignal Male Character

**Warning: **Suggested gay relationship so don't complain as you have been warned.

**Spoilers:** None

**Rating: **16+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.

**Author's**** Note: **These boys just can't catch a break xD what will happen this time? Thank you to CrunchyScones for the beta. Hope you enjoy! x

* * *

"Damn it!" Cursed Gibbs as he hit his computer again, as McGee winced "why won't this stupid thing work? I thought they were meant to make life easier?"

"Uh Boss?"

"What McGee?!"

"Perhaps I can help?" Asked the young agent as he got up from his desk "or maybe I'll go see if Abby and Bishop have anything and let you use mine." He commented after seeing the glare Gibbs sent him and moved swiftly towards the elevator as Gibbs got up.

Frowning at the policeman who left the elevator, McGee walked in and pressed the button down to Abby's.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Agent McGee's desk?" The policeman asked an agent walking by.

"Over there, where the grey haired man is sitting." Pointed out the agent before walking off.

Straightening his police hat, Scott took a deep breath, this was his first day at the job and he didn't want to mess this up.

"Excuse me Sir but is this Agent McGee's desk?" Asked Scott as he reached the desk.

"Depends who's asking?" Grumbled Gibbs, slightly surprised to see a policeman standing in front of him.

"I am Sir, I have a message to deliver." Scott answered, trying not to let his nerves show.

"Let's hear it then, I don't have all day." Insisted Gibbs.

Clearing his throat, Scott started his message he spent all night remembering, "Hey baby, I hope you've only packed that sexy ass of yours as I'll make it my personal mission that you won't leave the bed for the whole weekend." And with that Scott leaned over the desk and planted a kiss on the other man's cheek.

By this point the entire colour had drained from Tony's face as he stood on the stairs, helplessly watching the event unfold. Boy was he in deep shit this time as he saw the anger build up on Gibbs' face after the shock of the kiss wore off.

"Well enjoy your weekend handsome." Winked Scott as he turned to make his way to the elevator, proud of himself that he had delivered his first kissogram. He was blissfully unaware of course of the thunderstorm building up in the ex-marine.

"Oh God Boss I'm so sorry, I can explain." Blurted out Tony as he ran down the stairs to the desk.

"Yeah?" snapped Gibbs, causing the whole room to look their way "well start explaining.'

"Well you see that wasn't meant for you obviously." Tony awkwardly laughed, trying to lift the mood but judging by Gibbs' face it wasn't working so Tony continued, "the kissogram was meant for Tim but uh you got it instead, I'm not sure how that happened."

"You sent a kissogram to my desk?!" blurted out McGee before Gibbs could respond, while Eleanor tried not to laugh.

"Yeah I wanted to surprise you cos the other night you said you've never experienced one and I thought it would be fun." Tony's grin was short lived as he felt the slap to the back of the head, which felt harder than usual.

"Director's office now!" demanded Gibb's as he made his way to the stairs "And you two don't just stand there, get back to work. We still have a murder to solve." And with that the three agents got on with what they were told as the whole room filled with Eleanor's giggles of what had just transpired.


	4. Call Me Maybe

**Title: **Call Me Maybe

**Summary:** Tim has had a tough couple of weeks and so a Skype call is just what he wants with a certain agent.

**Pairing:** Tony/Tim

**Characters: **Tim, Tony, Abby

**Warning:** Male gay relationship implied, please read no further if you don't like

**Spoilers: **None

**Rating:** 16+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.

**Author's Note:** This follows on from A Present for McGee. However, you don't really need to read it to enjoy this you to CrunchyScones for the beta. Hope you enjoy! x

* * *

McGee sighed as he opened the door to the apartment. It had been a tough day, scratch that, it had been a tough couple of weeks without Tony around. Speaking of the other man, Tim dropped off his bag and went over to his laptop. Yep he already had six missed Skype calls from the older man. No sooner had Tim's butt touched the couch before another Skype call started up again.

"Hey McSexy." Came Tony's voice after Tim accepted the call.

"Hey yourself." Smiled the younger agent "you okay?"

Tony shrugged "okay as I can be being Agent Afloat, stuck on this ship, being bossed about by not only Gibbs and the captain but also the director! How is this fair?"

"Well how about next time you don't send a kissogram to my desk where Gibbs was sitting." Smirked the younger agent.

"Ah but let me remind you Agent McSexy of the night that followed?" Winked Tony as Tim start to go red, all to aware of himself starting to get hard. A small moan escaped from his lips causing Tony to smile smugly.

"Mmmmm what I wouldn't give to relive that night again, my hands roaming all over your body, you screaming my name as you came." Continued the older agent, him too becoming hard "god I miss that sexy ass of yours"

"Tonyyyy" moaned Tim, touching himself through his trousers.

"Hmmm you should move the camera down and let me watch you play with yourself." Demanded Tony

"Only if you do" teased the younger agent.

"Well someone has gotten cocky." Smirked Tony as both men moved their cameras down and released their hardening cocks. Unfortunately this meant that McGee didn't notice another incoming call.

"Well I haven't seen that in a while." Came a female voice from the laptop.

"Gah Abby!" Called out Tim as he tried to find something to cover his manhood. "What do you want? And how did you accept the call?" He grumbled as he grabbed a pillow, moving the laptop screen up.

"Tee hee oh come on McGee, we're both adults here. You weren't answering so I answered for you." Grinned Abby "Gibbs wants you to meet him, I got you guys a lead."

"Great" replied Tim as he rolled his eyes "tell him I'll be there as soon as I can." And with that he ended the call as he couldn't help but think there was someone out there to get him.


	5. Is That An Angel Or The Devil Knocking?

**Title: **Is That An Angel Or The Devil Knocking At My Door?

**Summary: **Tony thinks it's the perfect day to spend in bed with his boyfriend but it seems someone else disagrees. Oneshot!

**Pairing: **Tim/Tony

**Characters: **Tim, Tony and Gibbs

**Warning: **Slash (guy on guy), don't like don't read

**Rating: **16+

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.

**Author's notes: **This is the fifth instalment of Gibbs getting in the way of the two agents. Thank you to everyone who is reading them and liking them :) please feel free to give me some ideas of your own you think the boys might get up to and Gibbs stopping them ;) this hasn't had a beta read so if anything is wrong please let me know. Enjoy :) xx

* * *

Tony stretched as the morning sun hit his face. Now normally this would annoy him but as the memories of the night before washed over him, he found he didn't care.

The sound of light snoring made the agent smile as he looked across at his bed partner's bare back. Believing the space between them to be too big, DiNozzo moved over as he wrapped his arms around McGee, pulling the younger agent closer to him.

"Mmmm good morning." Grumbled Tim as he snuggled in closer; fully aware he could feel Tony's morning glory on his lower back.

"Good morning to you too." Murmured Tony in reply "you know I think we should stay here all day today." Tony decided as he started to nibble and stuck on McGee's neck and his hands started to wonder.

Tim let out a groan, he liked this idea very much and was just about to tell Tony such when..._*BANG, BANG*_

"Who could be knocking at this time of the morning?" Asked Tim, as he tried to get up.

"Just ignore it." Replied Tony, pulling the other agent in.

_*BANG, BANG*_

"I'm going to go answer it." Tim said reluctantly as he got out of bed and put on some underwear.

"Fine" sighed Tony "if it's the cleaning lady tell her to come back later and I'll pay her double." He called out as Tim left the bedroom.

Smirking, Tim walked across the living room to the front door. His smirk soon disappeared however when he opened the door "Boss?!"

"McGee?!" Seemed Gibbs was just as surprised as the young agent was. McGee suddenly felt very exposed; thank god he put on underwear.

"What are you doing here? Where's DiNozzo?" Demanded Gibbs.

"Uh...I...he..."

"What's taking so long McSexy?" Tony called out, sounding like he was coming towards the door.

"Boss?!"

"DiNozzo?!"

McGee winced as he closed his eyes, he didn't need to turn round to know that Tony had walked out the bedroom naked.

"Don't just stand there you two, get dressed and I'll meet you in the car in 10 minutes." Gibbs said abruptly, who then turned around and left, leaving both men standing there in shock.

"What did I do in a past life to get this bad luck?" Questioned Tony as Tim closed the door.


	6. Baby Come Warm Your Feet By Me

**Title: **Baby Come Warm Your Feet By Me

**Summary:** Tim just wanted to warm his feet, but maybe he should of checked which back he was touching.

**Pairing:** Tim/Tony

**Characters: **Tim, Gibbs and Tony

**Warning:** Slight hint of slash xD

**Spoilers:** Not really but follows on from episode 13 "Déjà Vu" from season 13.

**Rating:** 13+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS sadly :(, the ideas and character belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.

**Author's Note:** Watching the two agents snuggled up on the floor together was so cute and this just wrote itself. I know its not very long or no beta so sorry. If anyone has any suggestions for story please send me your ideas. :)

* * *

Tim couldn't hold it off any more, as much as he hated getting up, he had to go to the bathroom. The young agent got up as quietly as he could so that he didn't disturb the other and went upstairs to use the loo. He quickly regretted not putting something on his feet as he stood on the ice-cold tiles of the bathroom. Tim smirked as an idea entered his mind as he washed his hands. He would get in trouble with Tony later but this wasn't a good idea just to throw away.

Tip toeing down the stairs, Tim had to put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from giggling. Taking a deep breath to calm his giggles, the young agent sat down on the floor and put his feet under the covers towards the sleeping agent's back. Now it would have been funny and cute if Tim had put his feet on Tony's back, the young agent could just picture the older man jumping awake and grabbing him into a sleepy hug as they tried not to wake the other. However, that was not Tony's back Tim was touching and there was no hug in return. Instead, Tim found his boss staring him right in the face, asking him "What the hell are you doing McGee?" in a tired but annoyed voice.

"I um I was uh Boss I am so sorry, I thought you were Tony." Replied Tim in a whispered rush, possibly fearing for his life. Stuff like this had to stop.

"You thought what?" hissed Gibbs, trying not to wake the other two sleeping agents in the room.

"Nothing I'm really sorry." Tim just wanted the floor to eat him whole.

"You have a minute to get back into the right bed so that I can forget about this ors I'll tell Abby you were thinking about taking her Bunsen burner."

Tim didn't need telling twice and with that both men got under the right set of covers.

"Shut up Tony." Grumbled Tim as he settled back under the covers, he could feel Tony's smug smile on the back of his neck as the older man wrapped his arm around the young agent.

* * *

Please feel free to send me any ideas you guys might have and I'll write them for you :)


	7. Tim's Birthday Surprise

**Title: **Tim's Birthday Surprise

**Summary:** Tony has forgotten Tim's birthday or so the young agent thought.

**Pairing:** Tim/Tony

**Characters: **Tim and Tony

**Warning:** Slash xD

**Spoilers:** None

**Rating:** 16+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS sadly :(, the ideas and character belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.

**Author's Note: **Sorry I've been quiet for so long, University is getting very busy and stressful. I hope you enjoy this short little fic, I wrote it while having a four hour lay over in Spain. xD Its not had a beta read so sorry for any mistakes. Don't worry I have written some more for the two 5-0 stories I have going. Enjoy :) xx

* * *

Despite being in a bad mood, Tim couldn't help but smile as Tony opened the car door for him. He was such a gentleman, and he needed to be if he was going to get in McGee's good books again. Tim wasn't angry; he was disappointed especially in Tony. Who forgets their own boyfriend's birthday?! And it wasn't just Tony, it seemed everyone at work had forgotten, including Abby. Apart from Tony, that had to hurt the most for the young agent. He would get Abby back somehow thought Tim as the couple made their way up to Tony's apartment, but tonight he was going to make the older man pay. There wasn't going to be any pizzas or Star Trek films tonight, despite what Tony suggested.

Tim smirked as Ton unlocked the door, the older agent was gunna get it.

"Ooft" Let out Tony in surprise as Tim pushed him into the apartment, closed the door behind them and pushed the older agent against it.

"Tim what are you doing?" Asked Tony, sounding worried as he tried to escape.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" replied Tim as he tired to reach for Tony's flies "I'm going to punish you for what you've done today. Did you know it was my birthday? Well it seems you've forgotten so now I'm going to punish you. I'm going to make you get so close but not let you cum so many times you'll go crazy." Grinned Tim wickedly, getting lost in his own fantasy.

That dream was soon shattered as a small _'achem'_ came from behind the younger agent and the lights came on. The colour drained from Tim's face as he turned around to see who was in the room and to his horror it was everyone from work. Tony didn't know who was more in shock as Tim took in the '_Happy Birthday' _banner and the balloons.

"Surprise" said Tony, trying not to laugh as Tim hide his reddening face in his hands.


End file.
